


hey, look what i learned

by shesthesmoke



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf!AU, M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is deaf and Magnus is shit at sign language, but he's learning</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, look what i learned

Magnus walked up behind his boyfriend and tapped him on the shoulder. 

Alec turned around and smiled.  _ Happy Valentine’s Day _ , he signed. Magnus tried to copy him, but failed miserably. Alec giggled.

Magnus pulled a card and a box of chocolates out from behind his back with a flourish. Alec took the card and opened it carefully. He read it, and then looked up at Magnus quizzically. 

Magnus took a deep breath, and then signed,  _ I love you _ . Alec’s mouth dropped open in shock. He stood up and attacked Magnus in a hug. Then, he broke away, signed  _ I love you too _ , and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *writes a fic specifically about Valentine's Day*  
> Also me: *forgets to post it until 10:30 at night on Valentine's Day*


End file.
